Meant To Be
by Kurisutaru1
Summary: Sora's feelings for Riku are tearing at the edges of his heart, and have even seemed to make him ill. But what he doesn't know is that the illness is soon ending his life...R/S WARNING: YAOI! And some lemony scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A young brunette sat on the curved trunk of a large palm tree, his sneakered feet swinging back and forth as they dangled, as he watched an older boy, in the distance, with silvery white hair. He hadn't noticed he was staring, but he caught himself, feeling his round cheeks grow hot, and a light blush had spread across his nose. Sora quickly turned his gaze to the ground, where his feet were hanging only inches above it. But oddly he couldn't seem to keep his eyes on the ground for long. His gaze soon wandered back to Riku. Riku was sitting on the beach, digging his fingers into the sand, as water lapped at his bare feet. He stared out over the ocean, his eyes seeming distant, but as blue as polished sapphire-like orbs. As Sora watched the older boy, so much emotion welled up inside of him, he didn't know if he could keep it contained. Riku was so...so beautiful. Thoughts ran madly through Sora's head. Was it wrong to think like this about his best friend? None-the-less, another male? Sora shook his head, his chocolate brown locks falling into his face. He blew them away with a single breath of air, which he let out as a loud sigh. He wanted Riku to look over at him. He wanted Riku to know he was watching him, longing for him.  
  
Sora was so lost in his daze that he didn't notice that Riku had looked in his direction. Sora again caught himself staring when Riku waved at him. Sora's cheeks blazed with heat, but he managed to grin, and wave back at him. Riku then stood up, brushing the sand from the bottom of his pants, as he walked in Sora's direction. Sora's heart leapt up into his throat. He didn't think we would be able to utter a word to Riku. Why are these feelings coming up so fast?  
  
"Why are you sitting here all alone?"  
  
Riku's voice was rich and unbothered as it entered Sora's ears like a promise, always meant to be kept. Riku cocked an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk.  
  
"I-I...I'm just thinking."  
  
Sora avoided Riku's piercing blue gaze. He studied his large yellow sneakers, a streak of pink washing over his round, childish cheeks. Why was he feeling this way now? Why now? Riku snorted, throwing Sora a teasing glance.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?"  
  
Oh God. Why did he have to ask that question? Sora didn't know how to answer him. Was he supposed to tell him something he wasn't sure of? Sora didn't answer, he kept staring at the yellow tops of his sneakers. Riku was growing rather impatient, so he sat down next to Sora on the low palm tree, letting his bare feet skid the sand. He kept his piercing gaze on Sora, and it just made Sora even uneasier.  
  
"You want to talk about something?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sora had answered him quickly, for he thought that if he stalled, he might blurt out something that Riku would not accept. Riku tilted his head slightly to one side, not convinced that Sora didn't have something on his mind. He knew Sora all too well, and for him to look so sad was not like the happy Sora that Riku knew.  
  
"Something's on your mind."  
  
"No.."  
  
"You're avoiding me Sora. For the past three days you've been avoiding me. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
It's true that Sora hadn't been himself lately. He had been avoiding Riku a lot, not intentionally, anyway. Sora sighed deeply, a soft, "I'm not sure.." escaping his lips. Riku also sighed, but more out of frustration. Something was wrong with his best friend, and he wanted to know what. There was a long silence then, except for a few soft coughs that emitted from Sora's throat, the occasional rustling of leaves, and Riku's impatient fidgeting. Sora finally seemed to find himself, and raised his deep eyes to meet Riku's. He hoped that Riku wouldn't ask him another question. He was not good at lying. Sora coughed again, a rasping rattling cough. Riku's face flooded with concern. Maybe Sora was sick?  
  
"You know you can talk to me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
That was another question the young brunette couldn't answer. He couldn't answer now anyway. He had to gather his thoughts, and maybe sleep off this cough he was getting. "I know I have you to talk to. I would rather talk to you than anyone else, but sometimes even I need to think." Sora dropped the few inches from the tree. "I'll see you tomorrow" He then walked away, without another word. Riku stared blankly after him. Had he said something offensive? He shook the thought from his head. He didn't do anything wrong. Sora was just acting...different. Then again, Sora did look a bit pale. He was just getting sick. Nothing to worry about. Riku smiled to himself, shaking his thoughts away. Sora was always okay, nothing to worry about. His worries of Sora being sick was soon washed away, like the tide of the ocean washing up on the beach.  
  
****  
  
Sora stuck his head out of the open bedroom window, letting the soft evening breeze ruffle his hair. His thoughts were in a big, jumbled mess, and he had to set them straight. Was he truly in love with Riku?  
  
Love.  
  
The word stuck in his mind. He had never felt the way he was feeling right now. So much passion, and emotion welled up inside him; he knew he had to share these feelings with someone. But was it right to want to share them with Riku?  
  
Riku.  
  
The name stuck in his mind. The image of Riku sitting on the beach, floated across his memory. Riku was so angelic looking. With his pearly locks against his tanned skin, his full lips that always seemed to make Sora want to smile, and his eyes--Sora stared out over the island, and vast ocean from his window, a longing look overcoming his face--Yes..his eyes. They were so intense and entrancing. They were shining pools that were so deep; they seemed to be never ending. Riku was the entity of Heaven. Sora leaned his head on the sill of the window, letting the cool breeze wrap around his body. Maybe he was always in love with Riku and was too stupid to realize it. But that wasn't the thing that was really bothering Sora at the moment. He was afraid of rejection, and it frightened him to no end. But he knew he had to tell Riku, or all of his emotions would flood out all at once, and he might say the wrong thing, or say something offensively. He coughed, the action hurting his chest, but he thought nothing more of it. Yes, he would eventually tell Riku before he had a nervous breakdown. Maybe tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow would be good. First Sora needed a good rest. He knew that tomorrow would be a much better day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru:: I hope you liked the first chapter! I will hopefully get the second chapter up very soon. And yes, to answer any question, there will be some RikuxSora goodness. I've never written a yaoi fic before so don't sue me if it's not too graphic. ^__^  
  
Sora:: ::Cries:: I wanna know what's gonna happen!  
  
Riku:: Sora.Don't be a baby.  
  
Sora:: Don't make fun at my emotional problems!  
  
Kurisutaru:: O_o;; 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing my story! Six reviews! YAY! Special thanks to Kori-Chan. Thank you for your little correction...I'll take that into consideration. e_e; anywayz...Keep the reviews coming! Need...more..reviews..to...keep...writing... ~Kurisutaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the young boy awoke, sunlight flooded through an open window. It's golden rays shone full on Sora's face, as if calling him to rise, and start the new day. He sat up in his bed, yawning loudly. Sora did feel much better this morning. His head was clear, and his rasping cough had seemed to cease. He stretched his arms over his head, and flung the sheets onto the floor. He jumped off his bed, and clumsily made his way outside, after pulling on his clothes, socks, and shoes. The sun was bright, and the day was beautiful. Nothing, it seemed, could ruin a perfect day like this.  
  
Sora walked along the beach, as the water licked at the bottom of his sneakers. An ocean breeze ruffled his thick hair as he walked, as if it was urging him on. His courage had failed him again, so now he wasn't particularly looking for Riku.  
  
"There you are. You worried me last night."  
  
Sora turned his head around, to see Riku standing behind him. The ocean breeze ruffled his feathery locks, as he grinned broadly at Sora. Sora resisted the urge to fling himself at Riku, and spill all.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I guess thinking isn't a good thing for me to do."  
  
"Yeah. You shouldn't think. I'm afraid you might hurt yourself."  
  
Riku laughed. A delightful sound to Sora's ears. Sora joined into the laughter, happy to at least be in Riku's company. Sora grinned up at Riku, whose face was painted with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
Before Sora could answer, Riku sped off, laughing all the while. Sora sped after him, as fast as his thin legs could carry him. The wind whistled in his ears, and blew into his face, staining his cheeks a light pink in color. Riku was quite a distance away, but Sora was still determined to catch up with him.  
  
Riku seemed so very far away.  
  
Sora couldn't seem to catch his breath. He struggled to get the air past his lips, but it seemed to be denying him. He stumbled, and fell, collapsing on the sand. What was happening to him? He coughed, sputtering and wheezing  
  
"Sora?!"  
  
Riku ran to were Sora lay on the sand. His chest heaved, as his he took deep wheezing breaths, trying desperately to fill his lungs with air. Riku kneeled down next to him, laying Sora's head in his lap with care.  
  
"Hey Sora? Hey...you okay?"  
  
Sora looked up at Riku, with his dazed blue orbs. He looked at Riku as if he had never seen him before. Riku's face flooded with deep concern. Sora coughed softly, and blinked a few times, focusing his blurry vision. He stared up into the never-ending pools of Riku's eyes.  
  
"I guess I'm still sick..."  
  
Riku cocked an eyebrow, again curling his lips into a smirk. He sighed heavily in relief. Sora was okay. That kid scared him to death. He thought he might have collapsed next to Sora, and have a heart attack.  
  
"You're really starting to worry me..."  
  
"I'm fine...really."  
  
Riku wrinkled his nose in frustration. Sora was impossible.  
  
"Your a terrible liar. Get up. I'll walk you home."  
  
Sora rolled off of Riku, and laid on his back, staring up into the blue sky. He felt the sky was much like Riku's eyes; entrancing orbs of endless blue. He stretched out across the sand, a gesture that told Riku he wasn't moving. Riku hovered over him, annoyed at his arrogance.  
  
"Your so stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sora grinned widely. Why was he suddenly fine? Riku laid right next to Sora, sighing in defeat. He supposed that was one thing he couldn't beat Sora at. Sora's stubbornness was quite irritating, yet oddly admirable at the same time. Riku folded his arms behind his head, lazily looking up at the sky. Sora turned his head slightly, his wandering gaze landing on Riku's face. The morning sun glinted off the pearly locks of his hair, and his bright penetrating eyes. It appeared that Riku was glowing with an angelic light. Sora knew he had to say something. He didn't know if he could keep all of his feelings bottled up much longer. He was not good at keeping secrets. Sora turned his gaze away from Riku, his eyes now wandering aimlessly across the open sky.  
  
"Riku..?"  
  
"Mm-Hm?"  
  
Sora's words were lost somewhere in the deep depths of his heart. He couldn't seem to form the right words in his mouth. His heart thudded madly against his chest, and beat so loudly in his ears, he thought for sure that Riku could hear it. He wanted more than anything, to tell Riku what he felt for him, but his courage kept failing him. He knew it would just keep right on failing him if he didn't do something about it. Riku glanced over at Sora, who didn't look like he was going to say anything, anytime soon. His eyes seemed distant, as if he were deep in thought.  
  
"Sora...Are you thinking again?"  
  
Sora had seemed to snap out of his daze. He turned his head, his eyes meeting Riku's.  
  
"I...guess..."  
  
Riku chuckled, propping his head up with his elbow.  
  
"Okay, now you're starting to scare me. Sora, what's on your mind?"  
  
Sora managed a shrug and softly managed an, "I don't know." Riku furrowed his brow in frustration, sighing irritatedly, and shaking his head.  
  
"You said that before. Just tell me. Please Sora...just talk to me."  
  
Sora couldn't hold back his urges anymore. No matter how much he protested, his body did exactly the opposite of what he demanded it to. He grabbed Riku's hand, pulled him closer, and pressed his lips upon his.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru: I know what your thinking, "Where's the boy lovin'?!" Well rest assure you might get what you want in chapter three. You just hafta wait! ^_^  
  
Riku: Sora's emotions are going crazy...He is emotionally retarded....  
  
Sora: ::sits in a corner and cries::  
  
Krisutaru: I love my boys...in strange..little..ways...Oo;  
  
No, I do not own Riku and Sora. Squaresoft (Hail the Gods of video games!!) and Disney (Shudders) If you think I own these sweet little kids, (Hee hee!) you should go bang your head on the wall a few times... 


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! Keep those reviews coming! I must have more! All right kids...we're gonna try for...lets say...20? Maybe 15? 16? Come on! It's support! The most I've ever had on a fanfic is 39. I wanna beat it! Anywayz...I'm gonna get on with the story now. Enjoy!  
  
~Kurisutaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To the younger boy's surprise, Riku did not resist. In fact, the older boy leaned into it after a moment or two of hesitating. Sora felt as if he were separated from the real world completely. He was lost in his fantasies as their lips released each other. Riku cupped Sora's flushed face is his hands.  
  
"Riku...I-I wanted you to know. I-"  
  
Riku placed a gentle finger across Sora's full pink lips.  
  
"You talk too much. I know what you're going to say. My thoughts are the same."  
  
He leaned in again, claiming those full lips. Sora pushed himself forward, getting himself as close to Riku as possible. Sora might have been the happiest boy on the island, feeling the brush of Riku's lips against his as he pulled their lips apart for a second time.  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. Riku-"  
  
Sora was cut off by a soft laugh.  
  
"Shut up. You do talk too much."  
  
"But I still don't know-"  
  
"What do you need to know now?"  
  
He supposed Riku was right. He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something wrong. He wanted this moment to last forever. Would they be able to spend more moments like this? Together?  
  
Savor the moment.  
  
Sora gently stroked his fingers through Riku's feathery locks of silver. He coiled the hair between his fingers, totally lost, or to better describe it; drowning in Riku's eyes. He leaned forward, touching his forehead against Riku's. Riku slid his hands behind the younger boy's head, pulling him into another passionate kiss, or maybe something much more than passionate. Riku parted Sora's lips with his tongue, gently caressing the inside of his mouth. Sora moaned into it, desperately wanting more out of the moment, and Riku. He tasted...good. Riku draped his leg over Sora, gently rubbing it against Sora's own leg. Riku had noticed a certain stiffness from Sora as their hips came in contact, and he thought that Sora might be thinking the same of him. He pulled their lips apart, a small whine of disappointment coming from Sora as he did so. He softly bit down on Sora's lower lip, and after releasing; he again cupped Sora's face in his hands. He had a gentle feel about him, that made Sora feel warm and...loved.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
Sora had whispered his name fairly low, and it was satisfying for Riku to hear Sora speak his name in that manner.  
  
"Are you still going to talk?"  
  
Riku had rolled Sora onto his back, and was currently sitting, his legs strattled, on Sora's stomach. An intense seductive look had overcome his eyes, and he grinned down at Sora, slyly. That look on Riku's face had sent a shiver down Sora's spine.  
  
"Riku...I can't help but notice that we're still on the beach."  
  
They were still in a public place, although there was no one around at the time. Riku had totally forgotten that they were there. He was in his own little fantasy world with Sora, were no one could ever disturb them. Riku cocked an eyebrow, standing up.  
  
"Fine. We'll finish this somewhere else."  
  
He reached his hand out to Sora, which Sora eagerly took, letting himself be pulled to his feet. He brushed the sand from his clothing and hair, as did Riku. Sora had to force himself to look away from Riku. He couldn't help but imagine Riku without those clothes on, and the hardness between his legs wasn't helping much either. Sora shifted uncomfortably.  
  
He felt hot breath on his ear, and felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around him.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
Sora leaned his head back on Riku, smiling broadly.  
  
"My house. My room."  
  
No more words were needed as Riku released Sora, and they made their way along the beach to Sora's house. Sora still had a lot of questions he needed answered, but he didn't dare push it. He thought that any moment he would wake up from a dream. He wanted more than anything, to wake up in Riku's arms. He was feeling something he had never felt before. His stomach burned, his heart beat wildly against his chest, and he felt as if the ground was tilting beneath his feet. Maybe this is what love was like?  
  
"Riku...?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru:: Lemon, or no lemon? That is the question. Should I put some good boy love makin' in the next chapter?  
  
Riku:: YES!  
  
Sora:: ::twitches::  
  
Kurisutaru:: ::Attempts to ignore them:: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I had to save the good stuff for later on.  
  
Riku:: Need...action! ::glomps Sora::  
  
Sora:: ::Squeals::  
  
Kurisutaru:: ::Sits...watches...waits:: OO; 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews so far! I didn't expect to get over twenty! I am very grateful to you all! Over thirty! YAY! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!! Keep them coming, and in return you get this story! Okay, lemon won the little vote...by ummm...well lemon won. You wanted lemon, you got lemon! Good SoraxRiku lemon. Enjoy!  
~Kurisutaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was dim, but not too dark that you could not see. Sunlight filtered through a closed shutter, as if it were trying to break through the small window. The sun's light was dimmed, and it was rather cool in the small room, but the two teens that occupied it were intensely hot.  
  
Riku already had his shirt off, and it was thrown carelessly to the floor. He currently lay next to Sora on the bed, toying with the zipper of Sora's jumper. He teasingly dragged the zipper down slowly, and slower yet. Sora whined impatiently, as Riku stopped the zipper just above his navel. He pressed his lips against Sora's to keep him quiet. It distracted him long enough so that Riku could slip his hand under his clothing.  
  
It was the most amazing feeling.  
  
Riku broke away from the kiss, and ran his tongue around Sora's lips as his hand wandered across his chest. Riku lowered his head, licking the nape of his neck, as his hand traveled downward toward Sora's warmth.  
  
Sora arched his back as he felt strong fingers wrap around his erection. Riku gently bit down on Sora's neck, and again ran his tongue along the faint bite mark. Sora felt Riku's hand release him and travel farther still. Sora moaned with pleasure as Riku inserted two fingers into him. His back arched again, and a small stream sweat ran down the side of his head.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
Sora half moaned, half whispered the name. The fingers circled around inside of him, as if trying to force another moan out of him. It worked. Riku looked up at the sweating younger boy, as he slowly removed his fingers.  
  
"You're a little impatient."  
  
Riku spoke in a hushed whisper although there was no need to. His hands wandered to Sora's jacket, pulling it back to reviel his slender shoulders, and thin arms. Riku traced the tips of his gentle fingers along Sora's delicate chin, as he leaned over him, his body on top of Sora's. He brushed Sora's hair away from his face, ever so gently. He looked deeply into Sora's eyes, and smiled.  
  
It wasn't like any smile that Sora had seen before. It wasn't one of Riku's boyish grins. It was a soft, mature smile that made Sora want to break down and cry. He reached up and placed his palm on Riku's cheek. Riku covered Sora's hand with his own, and removed it from his face, as he leaned down, pinning Sora in yet another kiss. Sora and Riku's fingers intertwined as they clasped each others hands together.  
  
Riku ran his thumb along Sora's bottom lip. Sora closed his eyes, his long dark lashes resting on his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Sora...You are beautiful.."  
  
Riku's free hand fiddled with Sora's already loose belt. Sora let his own free hand caress Riku's bare back.  
  
Everything happened so slowly, but so quickly at the same time. Sora could hear nothing, except for the sound of his own heart beating loudly in his ears. He felt both pleasure, and pain. The quick thrusting motions that Riku made, as he pushed himself deep into Sora, seemed all but illusion. The creaking sounds the small bed made were faint. Riku's moans of pleasure seemed nothing but a whisper to Sora's ears. Riku thrust himself deeper. Sora opened his mouth, and screamed.  
  
He never wanted this feeling to end. He never wanted this moment to end.  
  
****  
  
The heat was intense for both of the boys. Sweat ran down Riku's face, and dripped from his chin. Sweat ran down Sora's forehead and into his eyes. It stung. Sweat seemed to be all over their bare skin. They both were breathing heavily, and deeply. Sora's chest heaved, and each breath he took was harsh.  
  
It hurt to breath.  
  
Riku currently lay on top of Sora, his hot breath on Sora's neck. He pushed himself up, just enough so that he may see Sora's face. His locks of chocolate brown hair were matted to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were closed, and his round cheeks were flushed with a deep red. Riku held Sora's chin with his thumb and finger, and leaned his lips upon the younger boy's.  
  
Sora relaxed himself. He felt worn out, but he knew he had Riku. That was all he had wanted. All, it seemed, that he ever wanted.  
  
He loved Riku. And Riku was all he needed.  
  
He didn't care if anything else was taken from him. He just wanted to be with Riku. Always. He wanted to stay this way forever. He thought that maybe he should voice his thoughts.  
  
"Riku.." He breathed steadily.  
  
"Yeah..?" He breathed deeply.  
  
"Can we stay like this? Forever?"  
  
Riku's face softened, as he smiled. Riku no longer looked like a young boy who worries so much about competition. He looked like a young adult who would like nothing else than to lie by his lover.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sora also smiled. Riku pulled the thin bed sheets over their heads.  
  
"Will you love me forever?"  
  
Riku laid his head down on Sora's shoulder, his hot breath back on Sora's neck as he answered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru:: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! I know it wasn't very graphic...but I'm working on it!  
  
Riku:: ::Clings to Sora:: She makes us do naughty things!  
  
Sora:: Yes! Naughty! Not that I don't enjoy it!  
  
Krisutaru:: Hee hee...I make them to very...naughty...things. ::Laughs evilly::  
  
I am leaving for the summer, and then we are moving, so I'm not sure if I will be able to get the next chapter up before then. I'll try to work on it. But if I don't get it up it may be the whole summer that you won't get the next chapter. G- men nasai! I will try to get it up, but be prepared to wait a few months if I don't.  
  
~Kurisutaru 


	5. Chapter 5

YAY!! Thank you all!! I beat my 39 review record! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Okay, I'm making today's comment short so that I can get on with the story.  
  
~Kurisutaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young brunette boy lay in his bed alone the next night. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep in ease, as the scent of Riku still lingered throughout the white linen sheets, and feather-stuffed pillows.  
  
--Will you love me forever?--  
  
Sora smiled to himself as the events from the night before played over and over inside of his head.  
  
--Of course.--  
  
He coughed then. The cough was raspy and wheezy. It hurt his chest.  
  
Sora didn't like pain.  
  
He sat up, the raspy cough coming even more frequent as he walked clumsily to the kitchen. Moonlight washed over the tile floor, giving the small kitchen an eerie glow. He took a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water from the faucet. He swallowed the water, and coughed again, the water dripping from his mouth and onto the floor. Only this time, the coughing didn't stop. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to keep himself from falling over. He dropped the glass, and it shattered on the floor next to his feet, splattering the remaining water across the tile. The young boy collapsed to his knees, grabbing at his chest, and coughing uncontrollably.  
  
It was so painful.  
  
Sora fell over onto his side. What was happening to him? He didn't think that just having a common cough hurt so much.  
  
The pain was unbearable.  
  
He couldn't stop it.  
  
He was afraid.  
  
He wheezed and gasped for air. He couldn't seem get the air past his lips. Different colored spots danced around before his eyes. He couldn't see. Everything swirled into a black nothingness as consciousness slipped slowly away from him.  
  
****  
  
When the brunette next awoke, he was on the cold tiles of his kitchen floor. Sunlight filtered through an open window. A slight breeze whispered through the bright kitchen. Sora groaned, and pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
Did he sleep the whole night?  
  
Even if he did, he felt tired and weak. He blinked, dazed. He was cold, and he shivered, although it was rather warm in the room. He stood up. His legs felt as if they would not hold him up. He thought for sure his knees would buckle underneath him, and he would collapse to the floor again, so he leaned his full weight against the counter for support. Even standing was a hard task. He took deep, ragged breaths.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
The question nagged at him. He knew he was sick, but it was something much worse than he thought it was at first. Resting would not help him. He knew that too. But what would help him? He stumbled into his room, and collapsed onto his bed. His chest heaved, and he breathed. He felt at ease as he lied there. It gave him a time to think things over, instead of concentrating on the pain. He didn't think that he would tell Riku just yet that he was sick. Sora didn't want to worry him.  
  
Riku.  
  
He wanted to see him, but he didn't want to run the risk of Riku getting sick too. Sora closed his eyes. He had slept the whole night so why was he tired? He didn't have time to question the thought any further. A dreamless sleep soon over came the young boy.  
  
**** "Sora...You're so lazy."  
  
Riku and Sora were walking along the beach. Sora trudged behind Riku, taking deep breaths. He was tired, and his body ached with it. He could feel it in every part of his body. He was weak.  
  
"No. Just..just tired."  
  
Riku snorted, annoyed, although he was grinning widely.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
He knew it was a lie. He hated lying. Especially to Riku. But he still didn't want Riku to know he was sick. He didn't want Riku to get sick with...~whatever~ he had.  
  
"Why? Did you miss me?"  
  
Riku had wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame. He flicked at Sora's zipper with the tip of his finger. Sora pushed Riku away, shaking his head.  
  
"No Riku. Not now."  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes slightly. He had a look on his face that Sora didn't like. He didn't want to tell Riku what was wrong with him, but he didn't want Riku to get angry with him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
Sora couldn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. He lowered his soft gaze to the ground, trying to concentrate on the sand beneath his feet.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"You're hiding from me! Stop it! Just tell me why you won't let me hold you today!!"  
  
Sora felt guilty. But all he could do was just stand there, shaking his head.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?!"  
  
Sora could do nothing then, as he was pushed roughly to the ground. He let out a startled gasp, as Riku pinned him there, his legs strattled over Sora's thin body. Sora looked up at Riku, fear glinting in his oceanic eyes. Riku glared down at Sora, from his position atop of him.  
  
That look on Riku's face scared him.  
  
Riku's hand traveled downward to grab Sora between the legs. Sora closed his eyes, warm tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Riku...stop...please.."  
  
Riku leaned his face over Sora's. There was a look to him that Sora had never seen before. Sora tried to struggle, but the weakness of his tired body was over powered by the older boy. Sora tried to scream, but fear choked his cries for help. Besides, there was no one around to help him. Riku unzipped Sora's red jumper, revealing his bare skin.  
  
"Riku! NO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru:: Woo hoo!! One chapter in one night! Lucky you!  
  
Riku and Sora:: . . . .  
  
Kurisutaru:: Maybe I could get a few more chapters done before summer...^^; ::pats Sora and Riku on the head::  
  
Riku:: AH! Don't touch me!  
  
Sora:: HEY! Riku's property only!  
  
Kurisutaru:: ;; ::scoots away:: 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm gonna try to get a lot of my story done before summer so you people can have your YAOI!!!  
  
~Kurisutaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was hurt, ill, and afraid. He didn't know what to do. He knew that all Riku wanted was to know what was wrong with him. He could have told him, but he thought that he was just too dumb to open his mouth and speak.  
  
He cried in the darkness of his room. He didn't know if he could talk to Riku again. He didn't know if Riku wanted to talk to him again. Sora curled up into the fetal position on his bed. He couldn't think.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Sora knew who it was. He didn't want to get up to go get the phone. He was afraid to talk to Riku. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. The illness was weakening him more each day, his heart was crushed, his feelings were hurt, and he thought that he should just die. Maybe then he could be at ease.  
  
He wouldn't have to be hurt.  
  
He wouldn't have to be in pain.  
  
He wouldn't have to hurt anyone else ever again.  
  
Sora closed his eyes. Warm tears continued to stream down his round cheeks, and he cried himself to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Sora awoke to the ringing of a phone.  
  
Riku.  
  
Riku wanted to talk to him. He decided he was going to answer the phone this time. Maybe they could talk things out. He sat up quickly. The room was spinning before his eyes. His head pounded. He coughed harshly.  
  
He could not go any further.  
  
Sora lied back down, and curled up. He was cold, but his skin was burning. He ached all over, and he felt so helplessly weak. What was happening? Was he...dying? The question repeated itself over and over inside of his mind.  
  
No.  
  
He didn't want to die.  
  
He was afraid of pain.  
  
He was afraid of death.  
  
His condition was just getting worse with each passing day. There was nothing he could do to help it. How he knew, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was afraid, and he didn't want to be alone.  
  
****  
  
"Sora? Open the door. I know your home." Riku banged on the front door of Sora's house with his fist.  
  
It had been days since Sora had last seen Riku, or talked to him for that matter. Then again, Sora had lost count of the days.  
  
He listened to the pounding on the door. He listened to Riku calling out his name. It gave him a headache. He couldn't let Riku see him like this. He clamped his hands over his ears. It hurt him to shut Riku out like this. It hurt him more than his illness. Even though Riku had hurt him just days earlier. He didn't care. All people make mistakes. His bedroom door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Sora, The door was unlocked so I let myself in. I-I've come to apologize."  
  
Sora hadn't noticed Riku had come into his room. Riku's eyes widened with surprise at the sight of him.  
  
"Sora? What...what happened to you?"  
  
Sora sat at the edge of his bed, a wool blanket drawn around his shoulders. He held it closed with his hand at his neck. He was pale. Paler than Riku had ever seen him. The color had faded away from his face completely. He had dark lines under his normally bright eyes. And his eyes had seemed to lose their shine. Each breath he took was raspy, and wheezy. Sora closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Riku kneeled next to him, concern flooding his normally happy face. He looked sorry for what he done before. He looked more sorry than anything.  
  
"Stop trying to hide from me. I know something is wrong. Something is definantly wrong. Was it because of me?"  
  
Sora shook his head again.  
  
"No..."  
  
Riku narrowed his intense aquamarine eyes. Hurt and anger welled up inside of him. He wanted to know what was happening to the boy he cared most about. He cared more about Sora than his own life. And it was the truth.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Sora only shook his head.  
  
"Talk to me!"  
  
Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet each other. Sora looked so...dead. He looked as if his very soul had left his body. Of course, that was what made Sora...Sora. His kind heart.  
  
The happiness in his eyes had left, along with the cheerful, carefree Sora Riku had once known. Riku gathered Sora to his chest, in a strong embrace. He held Sora to him as if letting him go meant letting him go forever.  
  
"Sora I want nothing more but to help you. But if you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I ever help you? Oh God, I'm so sorry Sora. I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what I've done."  
  
Sora could not return, nor break away from the embrace. He was too weak to do either. The illness had swept over him so quickly; he didn't even know exactly what was happening to him. He didn't know what to say to Riku. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He coughed painfully.  
  
"Oh God Sora...If something were to happen to you because of me.."  
  
Riku couldn't finish his sentence. Sora dropped his head, leaning his full weight on Riku. He wept then, and could not stop the tears.  
  
"Riku..I'm sick. I...I.."  
  
He coughed again, burying his face into Riku's shoulder, and got as close as he could to him for warmth.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru:: Whew! You people are lucky! Another chappy! WEEHEE!!  
  
Riku:: Yeah...lucky...MY POOR SORA IS SICK!!!  
  
Sora:: x_x ::coughcough::  
  
Kurisutaru:: Awww....poor Sora! ::hugs:: 


	7. Chapter 7

Hee hee! Yay! Finally the next chapter! Well here it is, be happy! ^__^  
  
~Kurisutaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few days Riku took care of Sora. It seemed for a while that Sora's condition started to improve.  
  
"I'm glad your here Riku." Sora's voice was hoarse, but he smiled widely, an all too familiar shine returning to his eyes for nothing more than a second.  
  
Riku sat at the edge of Sora's bed, returning the smile.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too."  
  
Riku leaned close to Sora, kissing him passionatly. Sora was happy to feel the brush of Riku's lips against his again. He was happy to have Riku nearby. He was just lucky to have someone like Riku at all.  
  
Riku and Sora stared deeply, and longingly into eachothers eyes.  
  
Sora had longed for another moment with Riku like that first night. He had thought about nothing else since Riku had been taking care of him, over those last few days.  
  
Riku had obviously been thinking the same thing.  
  
"You must be better now." He said, lust in his voice.  
  
Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulling Riku on top of him.  
  
They sat there, for what seemed like forever. Sora held Riku in his arms. Riku's head rested on Sora's chest as Sora stroked his hair.  
  
Even laying there doing absolutely nothing, was satisfying. It was comfortable. Maybe too comfortable. Only after a few minutes, Sora fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
As for Riku, he didn't fall asleep. He slowly stood up without disturbing Sora. He looked down at the sleeping boy, and he smiled.  
  
Sora was so adorable. His dark lashes against his light skin. His beautiful chocolate brown hair-- Riku leaned down and kissed Sora on the forehead. Sora smiled slightly in his sleep, and barely audible, he muttered; "Riku..."  
  
Riku thought he should let Sora rest for a while, then maybe later he could have him.  
  
****  
  
Sora woke to find Riku no longer laying near him. He looked over and saw him sitting in a chair near the bed, watching him.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" Sora stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly.  
  
"Not very long." Riku curled his lips into a grin.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so tired, and it was so comfy laying on you--" Sora yawned again.  
  
Riku chuckled.  
  
"It's better that way. Maybe now you won't get tired tonight." He laughed quietly.  
  
Sora knew what Riku was implying. He wanted the exact same thing.  
  
"Take me Riku."  
  
Riku's eyes widened slightly. "Now?"  
  
Sora nodded, greedily longing for Riku right then and there. He had been wanting that one night to repeat itself.  
  
Riku grinned and stood up. He walked over to the window and closed the shutters, plunging the room into partial darkness.  
  
"You sure your well enough Sora?" Riku turned his gaze to Sora. Although the room was quite dark, and Sora's eyes weren't completely adjusted, he could see the concern in Riku's face.  
  
Sora nodded quickly. He hadn't felt better in days, but somehow he knew it wouldn't last. He didn't tell this to Riku, because he felt he shouldn't worry him. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his love for Riku. He didn't want anything to stop them from loving each other. He was in such deep thought he hadn't noticed Riku had crawled on top of him.  
  
Sora gasped quietly as Riku ran his tongue along the nape of Sora's neck.  
  
Sora was glad that everything was right between them. He was glad that his illness was beginning to go away. Nothing could ruin this.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Riku's hands travled over Sora's body. He couldn't seem to stop them. He had been waiting, and longing for this for quite a few days, and he couldn't control himself.  
  
His hands wandered further as his tongue made it's way from Sora's neck, to his chest. Nothing, it seemed, could ruin this moment.  
  
Nothing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurisutaru:: I know this chapter was short, but you people wanted it ^__^ More SoraxRiku action! Yay! Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Riku:: Finally. I've been waiting so long to make Sora scream.  
  
Sora:: ::Screams::  
  
Kurisutaru:: ::Watches:: oooo! Oo; 


End file.
